


Show a Little Leg

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [7]
Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Religious Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know how I get into these situations.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show a Little Leg

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Nina/Olive - dress.

“Take the hem down a little,” Nina chided, tugging at the bottom of Olive’s sundress.

Olive rolled her eyes, swatting Nina’s roaming hand away.  “Really?  Still?”

Nina clicked her tongue and rubbed Olive’s arms, trying to placate her as usual—and if she didn’t smell so nice Olive would _not_ fall for her feminine wiles.  “That’s not what I mean.  It’s just…we have class today, and you look so lovely.” Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her dark lashes, smiling demurely at her girlfriend.  “I don’t want the extra temptation.”

Olive squinted.  “So…my knees are tempting?”

“Very much so,” Nina answered, pressing a chaste kiss to Olive’s cheek.  “And God is _always_ watching, even during British Literature!”

Olive sighed and led Nina to class by the hand.  “I don’t know how I get into these situations.”  And if she pulled the hem up a little on her dress during class to reveal the garter line of her black tights to Nina, then God could take it up with her himself.

(Himself?  Capitalized?  Olive _really_ was a terrible girlfriend.)


End file.
